The Summer Never Forgotten
by ExceptionallyOrdinary
Summary: Harry and Ginny are visiting the Burrow, when James starts to cry, Ginny takes him to her room, Harry follows. They find themselves reminiscing on a memory from long ago, one where Ron would be furious if Harry brought it back up.


As a Hobby writing :P

A Summer Never Forgotten

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

This story is mainly about Harry and Ginny. Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything Of The Harry Potter Franchise and Series, They all Belong to J.K. Rowling. All Hail J.K.R! ;P

Chapter 1 – Reminiscing on Memories

The Weasley family sat around the small, cramped, yet cozy sitting room of The Burrow, reminiscing on times well spent together. Ron and Hermione sat on the small couch, with Harry, Ginny, and James, who was only 6 months old, at their feet. Mr. and sat in the old, worn out love seat across from the couch. The rest of the Weasleys were scattered about the room.

Ginny whispered to James, who started to whine. Harry looked over to his infant son, sort of taking in the moment, then leaning over Ginny's shoulder to see if he could help coax James back to sleep.

Ginny got up and walked out of the sitting room, with James in her arms. Mrs. Weasley looked longingly at her daughter but turned around and kept listening, with a sad look on her face. Harry fidgeted trying to decide whether to go with Ginny or to stay there in the room. Hermione leaned over to Harry's ear, obvious to what Harry wanted to do, and said "Go ahead Harry We'll be fine without you." Harry looked at Hermione and said "I'm lucky to have you Hermione, otherwise life would be different." Hermione looked at Harry and said "Well thank you Harry, now go on, go to Ginny."

Harry got up and quietly walked out of the sitting room and went up the stairs. He had a feeling he knew exactly where Ginny was. When he walked into the room it looked exactly like it did the first time he saw it. The posters of wizarding bands, quidditch players, and the smell were the same. Oh how Harry loved the smell, it smelled like flowers, strawberries, and a subtle hint of shampoo.

Harry saw Ginny lying on the bed, stroking the little tuft of black hair on top of James's head. When Harry quietly crawled in the bed next to Ginny, she knew exactly who it was. "Do you remember that last summer you spent here?" she quietly asked, trying not awake James, Harry replied "I remember it; it was one never to forget. Remember how livid Ron was?" Ginny said "yeah how could I forget that."

Chapter 2 – Flashback to long ago

Harry was trying to concentrate on what Hermione was telling him, but he couldn't his mind wondered afar. All he could think about was Ginny. Her fair skin, the angelic face, the slender waist, the Fiery-red hair, it was too much for him. He wanted to run right over to her and kiss her in front of the whole Weasley family, but that wouldn't be right, Ron would kill him. It was little less than a month before Bill and Fleur's (Phlegm as Ginny called her) wedding. So, there was no time for romance in the Weasley house, it was work day and night on nothing but the wedding. Harry just had to see Ginny alone; otherwise he thought his heart might burst with love for the girl. Hermione snapped her fingers in front of Harry's face and said "Earth to Harry! Hey!" Harry stammered "Huh. WH-What?" Hermione answered "Weren't you listening?" "No. Sorry I had my mind on something." Ron then gave him a suspicious look.

Harry went downstairs to find Ginny in the sitting room, by herself reading a book. Harry sat down next to her on the couch, to which she leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. Harry leaned back and looked contempt. A little while later Ginny laid her head in Harry's lap. Harry ran his fingers through her hair, she didn't seem to mind, she just kept reading. Trying to strike up a conversation, Harry asked "So, Whatcha reading?" Ginny replied, "The life and lies of Albus Dumbledore. You know the one Rita Skeeter wrote." Harry said in a disgusted voice, "I hate Rita Skeeter; she almost ruined me during the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Well the books pretty good." said Ginny.

"I personally wouldn't read it. I would like to remember Dumbledore the way I knew him." Said Harry.

came through the door and looked at Ginny and Harry. Who froze where they were, fearing that might get upset, but he didn't and walked through the room. Harry and Ginny heard say "Molly?" "I'm in the kitchen, Arthur." answered. Ginny smiled at Harry, pecked him on the cheek, and walked out of the room. Harry was glad he got to spend some time with the girl he loved, alone.

Later after dinner, Harry and Ginny went outside, for a nighttime stroll. When they got back, Ginny said "That was lovely Harry", she yawned, "I think I'm going to bed." Harry, trying to say something to Ginny, said "Ginny, wait." Ginny turned around and said "What is it, Harry?" Harry replied, "Let me accompany to your room." Ginny stammered, "W-W-Well Harry, I don't know, well, O.K" finally breaking down to let her lover accompany her to her room.

The couple walked into the Burrow and Harry led her upstairs and to her bedroom door, Ginny opened it and led Harry inside. Harry was a little awed by the decoration of her room, the pinks walls, the posters of bands and quidditch players, and the smell of flowers, strawberries, and little bit of shampoo.

Ginny said "Well this is it, this is my room. It's small, I know-" Harry cut her off, "Its perfect Ginny. It really is. My room isn't even this big. Well actually I've had two rooms, one of them was a cupboard under the stairs at my aunt and uncle's, but then when I started Hogwarts, My aunt and uncle gave me my cousin's 'spare' bedroom, fearing I might hex them or something." Ginny looked at Harry with her bold brown eyes and said nothing, just stared. Harry was the first to speak "I guess I should go on to Ron's room now, you need some sleep and so do I." Ginny just sighed, Harry was about to walk out the door when Ginny quietly said "Don't leave me. Can't you stay; we could talk a little more." Harry knew he couldn't resist, he loved Ginny and didn't want to leave, so he turned around. He walked back over to her and pulled her close, just hugging, nothing more, nothing less, just hugging. Harry thought he had hugged her for an hour, but only just 5 minutes. When he was around her, time seemed to slow down. Harry and Ginny lied down on the bed and listened to the radio, quietly whispering. They listened far in to the night.

When Harry awoke, Ginny's head was asleep on his chest and the radio was still on. He heard voices coming from the kitchen, the hallway, and what he thought might be outside. They all seemed to be calling his name over and over again. He heard say "Check every room." Then he heard Ron say "Including Ginny's?" replied, "Of course, Ronald. What part of _every _room do you not understand?" He heard Ron say something, what it was he wasn't sure. Ginny awoke at that moment and said "Good morning, Sleepy-Head." She then gave him a kiss on the lips. Harry loved that, her lips against his, it was pure bliss. Harry heard a door open and the next thing he knew he heard Ron yelling "WHAT THE-?" after the initial shock of it all Ron managed to stammer, through the furry that was building up inside him, "Have you-been messing-around with my-sister?" Ginny spoke before Harry "Ron, Harry and I simply fell asleep, nothing more. That's it. We listened to the radio and simply dozed off. O.k.?"Ron calmed down and said "O.k., Harry I'm sorry. I thought you were, well messing around with her." Ginny gave Ron an evil glare, which made Ron calm down quickly. came into the small bedroom and stared at the couple in the bed and Ron, with his fist clinched, then walked out of the room, looking very flustered, but relieved to find Harry. thought "I could care less if they messed around, as long as they found Harry. Well on the bright side he was in the house."

Chapter 3 – Coming back to the Present.

Harry awoke again in the same bed, with Ginny by his side. James was asleep on his chest. Ginny awoke and said "Good Evening, Sleepy-Heads." James wiggled and Harry knew he was awake.

When the family went downstairs everyone was gone and Mr. and sat by the fire. was the first to look up as she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Harry and Ginny entered the room, Harry with James in his arm. Ginny sat down next to her mum on the couch. While Harry pulled out his wand and sat down with James in the armchair next to . Harry started to make colorful puffs of smoke erupt from the tip of his wand, which James grabbed at laughing. Ginny smiled chuckling, looked up from The Daily Prophet and watched, he smiled too, and looked at her grandson, smiling. After talking to the grandparents for a little bit, the Potter family went home, to live their life every day, only to look back on memories and smile.

Author's Notes:

I have written a few other Harry/Ginny stories, such as:

How He Loved Her

The Secrets That Are Written

In the Years After

& a poem called

A Father's Worry.

Please read them, they are well written.

Chapter 2 was the main inspiration for the story; all I had to do was place a plot around it.

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are my two Favorite characters in the Harry Potter Series. They even come before Ron and Hermione.

Thank you for Reading My Stories! Please Comment!


End file.
